A utility knife or box cutter is a common tool used in various trades and crafts. The typical box cutter includes a metal or plastic handle with a retractable blade. An operator can manually adjust the extension of the blade and replace the blade when it because dull. While the operator is performing normal work routines the box cutter is not needed in hand, but must be kept close by for ready access when a cutting operation is called for.
By way of example, the operator may alternate between opening boxes and stocking the contents of the boxes. While the operator is stocking the contents of the boxes, the box cutter is not needed but should be kept close at hand. A lost or misplaced box cutter results in lost productivity. Further, a box cutter placed in an inappropriate location, such as on the floor, may be within the reach of unauthorized persons or children. This increases the likelihood of a slip and fall or other personal injury. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements that permit a box cutter to be kept close for ready access when the box cutter is not in use.